1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ash tray, more particularly to an ash tray which is capable of reducing the smoke from a burning cigarette that is placed on the ash tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ash tray includes a disc and a surrounding wall formed around the periphery of the disc so as to define a space for receiving cigarette ash and cigarette butts therein. The surrounding wall is formed with a curved notch at a periphery thereof. A burning cigarette is placed in the conventional ash tray such that an intermediate portion of the cigarette is supported by the curved notch of the surrounding wall so that a filter end of the cigarette extends out of the conventional ash tray while the burning end of the same rests above the disc of the conventional ash tray.
Some of the drawbacks resulting from the use of the conventional ash tray are as follows:
(I) When a burning cigarette is placed on the conventional ash tray, smoke is produced around the conventional ash tray, thus polluting the nearby environment. PA1 (II) When a burning cigarette is placed in the conventional ash tray, the cigarette occasionally slips from the curved notch of the conventional ash tray. PA1 (III) When a cigarette which has slipped from the conventional ash tray is picked up, ash adheres on the smoking end of the cigarette. Thus, the smoker has to wash his hands before puffing, thereby inconveniencing the smoker.
Presently, there are some modified ash trays which can remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks and provide additional advantages, such as filtering nicotine from the smoke. However, the structure of the modified ash trays is too complicated when compared to the conventional ash tray. This results in a relatively complicated process and in higher manufacturing costs.